An Okami's Blessing
by liliawhisper
Summary: The well is closed and Kagome's life is shattered. When an unexpected turn of events turns her world upside down and hanyou's start to go missing will Kagome rise to the challenge without the support of her friends? Sess/kag Inu/Kik San/Mir Demoness Kag warning
1. If you Fall, Spring back up

**A/N: This is the longest authors note I will ever post. I wrote this fic to help me ease back into writing before starting on my novel in earnest. However I want to make a few promises to anyone who reads my fic: 1) Point out any spelling or grammar mistakes and I will fix them. You aren't going to hurt my feelings and honestly I would be grateful for the help. 2) I will do my best to update once every 3 weeks at a minimum. 3) Any ideas or feedback will be responded to and is always greatly appreciated. 4) While this story is an exercise for me I will make it longer if enough interest is shown in it. I always like making people happy and if this fic does that for someone who am I to argue? (right now I'm not planning on writing more than 8-10 chapters) 5) All replies to feedback will happen in private messages. I hate nothing more than seeing a fic with 5k words only to find out half of it is replies to readers.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any associated characters. Please read/reveiw and feel free to drop by this story's forum ww w. fanfiction fo rum/An-Okami-s-Blessing-AN-and-Updates/181764/ for updates. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows guys!**

* * *

Chapter One: Fall only to Spring back up

Kagome lifted herself from the hot springs delighting in the spring seasons crisp breeze. Winter had broken a few weeks ago; she felt as if the life which swept through the lands causing it to stir from its slumber once more had begun to rejuvenate her as well. With each tree that budded back into wakefulness she too woke from her own emotional winter. During the fall all the adventures of the prior two years had culminated in Narakus' final defeat and her fateful wish.

 _It was the fall festival which in addition to its traditional honoring of the year's harvest served to celebrate her engagement to Inuyasha. After Kikiyos' death he seemed to wake from a fog, realized what he had with Kagome and proposed while Narakus' corpse was still fresh. She had been so happy during those blissful weeks. It was while she spent her time helping prepare for the festival when she had suggested that the opening celebrations should include the wish on the Shikon no Tama. Everyone accepted the idea readily, eager to put this last chapter behind them._

 _"What is your wish?" The jewel purred pulsing with her heartbeat. The wind stirred and caused her fire rat kimono, an engagement gift from Totosai, to dance and flutter at the power she had evoked. Around her the crowd became silent, all wondering what the wondrously pure and beautiful miko would wish for. Even the many bright lanterns lighting the predawn air seemed to dim in anticipation. She hadn't breathed her intended wish to a single soul before that moment._

 _"That all the lives lost because of the Shikon no Tama be returned to find peace and happiness." When she had spoken her selfless wish to the Shikon no Tama she hadn't imagined the consequences she was to bear. All across Japan families were celebrating, their loved ones had been returned to them. Kagome could feel their joy; a portion of the parting gift from her former incarnation Midoriko. Kagome had been surprised at this revelation. She of course didn't have much time to think about it as she was swept up in the festivals celebrations as the sun rose over the horizon. Looking up from a game she played with the village children she noticed that Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. Confused she extended her reiki, the full blossoming of her power and her mastery of it serving as the other half of the parting gift. Her heart stopped at what she found; Inuyasha's youki and the revitalized reiki of a familiar miko._

After getting dressed and hanging her towel to dry outside her cottage she looked over her modest homestead. After that terrible night she had fled; abandoning her new life and refusing to think of the one she had lost behind the now mundane well. In the exhaustion of her flight she had collapsed in this very clearing only to have been found by none other than Shippo's now revived parents. They had watched over her and their son from the afterlife and out of their gratitude had helped build her new home after consoling her and retrieving their son. She smiled brightly feeling the youki of Tsuna and Hiro, Shippos' mother and father, bustling about their home a few hundred meters away. She had been so grateful they didn't remove her adopted son from her life and instead embraced her as a part of their own family and settled nearby.

 _The kitsune family took her to the base of Mt. Fuji where a secret valley rested untouched by the corrupting influence of the Naraku Wars. There a shrine to the Okami Inari stood; a place she had learned was deeply sacred to all kitsune. In its center just under an exquisite statue of Inari the head of a stream babbled. After a modest offering to the Okami the kitsune family knelt wrapping their arms around the surprised miko._

 _"Okami Inari, we kitsune offer our thanks to you who are closest of all Kami to our kin. We humbly ask you recognize Kagome, who after our death took in our son as her own despite her human blood and position as a miko. She protected him and loved him with greater care than we could have ever hoped our son would find in our absence." At this point Kagomes tears were flowing freely at Tsuna and Hiro's words. They had never spoken their thanks to her but had shown it with every gesture. She had never asked or expected them to, their kindness was enough for her. A sob of overwhelmed joy escaped her lips as they continued. "We ask that you recognize her as a part of our own family. Though we share not the bonds of blood she is as a daughter to us…"_

 _"And a second mother to me!" Piped up Shippo angrily "You better not even_ think _otherwise!"_

 _"_ Shippo! _" his birth parents gasped, "That is no way to address the Okami!"_

 _Any further words they might have had were cut short as Kagome began to glow a soft pink and was lifted into the air towards Inaris' statue. She couldn't hear Shippos frantic apology to the Okami, begging her not to take his youngest mother from him. All she could hear see or feel was the power that flowed through her. She became aware of new hues in the energy, heard new chords in the powers song and felt miniscule currents of air brush against her suddenly sensitive skin; as quickly as it began it ended leaving Kagome to float softly down to stand in the knee high spring waters. Looking down she blinked slowly taking in the foreign reflection looking back up at her through slitted pupils rimmed by forest and cerulean hues. Her hair had become a deep burgundy red and spilled in tumbling waves to her knees. Four tails of the same color swayed behind her and at her gasp of surprise two dainty fangs glistened like ivory. Upon her brow there was an unmistakably familiar pink four pointed star. As her heightened sense of smell finally overwhelmed her she collapsed into the awaiting arms of her new family._

Lifting a basket filled with the bounty of her foraging, the finding of which her new found senses had aided her immensely, she walked inside her home and began preparing a small bundle of roots for trade with a neighboring village. They had been distrustful of her at first since kitsune were known to be pranksters but she was after all Kagome and none of them could hold against her innocent charm for long. ' _We wish to run.'_ Her inner beast sighed. ' _It is far too beautiful today to spend picking ginger and bark from under our claws.'_ Kagome simply rolled her eyes at her beasts comment. 'You just want to hunt for a mate silly thing. We aren't going to find him stuck up in some tree like some sort of hopeless prince. Let life take its course. We just found ourselves a home and a family, let us not push our luck and run into some disaster _like we always do_ and inadvertently lose what we already have.' ' _You are no fun.'_

The wind stirred and she felt the brush of a familiar and formidable youki. Dashing from her seat she ran outside and searched for Shippo relieved to see him some distance off with his parents who also had yet to notice the approaching youkai. Looking down at her layered jade kimono she frowned as she readjusted it doing her best to look the part of intimidating kitsune miko.

Some distance over the horizon the proud owner of that youki scanned the curve of the world as he sped towards the small kitsune settlement that had appeared just inside the border of his lands over the winter. Rumor had it that his half-brothers wench was seen heading that way and as little as he liked it he required her aid. Rin had gone missing after he had received a letter informing him of his wards deteriorating health while she was studying under Edo's mikos Kaede and Kikiyo. After the young Rin's powers began to manifest he had gone there to negotiate for her education and was surprised to learn the other wench had disappeared. At the time it had not concerned him but now that his ward was not only ill but missing he could not trust anyone else. Beyond himself and Jaken, for the toad had somehow become endeared to the girl and loved her like one of his own tadpoles, no others approached Kagomes love for the child. Reflecting on the bond the two had formed during their shared imprisonment at one of Narakus castles he was certain the woman would help him. She would leap to the girls' aid without thought of personal gain and that served his purposes just fine for he saw no reason to reward someone for following his orders. He was a High Lord after all.

The sun had just begun to set when he finally crested the tree line surrounding one of the small homes where a single kitsune stood waiting for him. Guessing the others had retreated to their own dens for the night he looked down at the small figure before him and masked his mild surprise. She stood tall, her hair cascading over her shoulders and exquisite jade kimono. Though her mane was slightly disheveled it combined with the power churning just under her skin gave her the air of a guardian forest spirit made flesh; the mark of power on her brow a testament to her strength. Amber eyes locked with her own emerald ones which sparkled with the streaks of cerulean from her slitted pupils. How had such a powerful demoness escaped his attention? Surely she had not been revived with the other throngs of souls and before Narakus time rumors of her existence would have surely spread. Power like this couldn't have gone unnoticed. He nearly growled to himself, he wouldn't tolerate any potential threats to his lands to be concealed from him.

As his feet touched the soft grasses of this new puzzle's garden he found himself irritated; why wasn't this demoness bowing and showing him the respect he was owed? He saw recognition in her eyes and the bristle of her five tails showed that she understood he was indeed powerful. "Demoness you will show This Sesshoumaru the respect he is due. You live on my lands and have remained here without permit only because This Sesshoumaru allows it. This One has come seeking information on the Shikon Miko." His youki flared. To his well masked astonishment however the demoness first looked shocked then tilted her head in a very kitsune display of confusion before she came to some realization. Her arms and tails wrapped themselves around her as she rocked with bell like laughter. Between her gasps of air he made little sense of what ever hysteria had seized the woman.

"He doesn't… have a clue" she wheezed trying to contain her fits of laughter. "The mighty Lord Sesshoumaru," she looked at him again through mirth filled eyes "… can't smell what's right under his nose."

Eyes flashing red he swept towards to shaking kitsune and seized her throat only to be zapped back by a painfully familiar reiki. In his fury he nearly missed the all too familiar bow and arrows in her hands and the determined nature of her stance. It was simply not possible. He was shocked out of his rage and quickly replaced his indifferent mask. "Miko?" he said flatly. "I thought you would be with the half-breed." His words much to his surprise caused her mirth to disappear in a wave of anger which swept over her like a storm.

"You will not speak of that traitorous excuse for a man in my presence!" She growled as she launched an arrow at him only to be dissolved in the mists of Sesshoumaru's poison. "If you have come searching for a quarrel with him then you have come to the wrong place. He is not here nor do I know or care where he is. Otherwise you will address me by my name. Ka-Go-Me. Kagome. What the hell is it with the Inu and not having the common courtesy to address a girl by her name?" She finished with a huff resting her fists on her rounded hips.

He raised a brow, her actions no longer angering him as he remembered she was much the same way before whatever transformation had taken hold of her. She had never feared him before and he strongly doubted she would start now. He pressed his lips together. "Understand this _Kagome_ , you are not dead because This Sesshoumaru requires you to complete a task for him."

" _Lord_ Sesshoumaru I couldn't care less what you _require_ if me I-"

"Rin fell ill and has gone missing." He interrupted. He was pleased to see her confidence and irritation collapse into worry but was unsurprised to see it replaced with anger once again. He could have sighed; searching for his Rin alongside this woman was going to be an arduous task indeed.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?!" She roared, eyes going red. She turned around and ran into her hut. From the commotion inside he gathered she was preparing to leave. A hushed voice began to whisper urgently to her. A fox hole must have connected to the dens of the other kitsune though Sesshoumaru found it odd he could not sense the youki the voice belonged to. "I'll be fine" She crooned soothingly. "Sister Rin needs me and your parents need you to look after them. If I am gone longer than a week expect receive word from me until then behave and look after my garden." Shortly after she emerged from her cottage; her kimono was replaced by a jade haori and black hakama. Her hair, almost the color of blood in the light of the setting sun, was tied into a high pony tail and braided into many sections giving the impression of dread locks. Shouldering her traveling gear she looked Sesshoumaru straight in the eye. "Ok you want my help you have it… on one condition."

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It didn't matter what she said, he knew she would help regardless of whatever demands he chose to agree to or ignore. She was soft; her kindness would allow her no other course of action. _'She is strong.'_ His beast growled in protest. _'The weak could not survive such a nature. The fact she has not been slain or had her mind broken is testament to that you stubborn pup.'_ 'Silence beast. Only the weak are so easily swayed and it leaves her vulnerable to manipulation. She has survived only because she depends on the strong around her. That too proves her weakness. Since when did you begin to see any merit to such feeble sentiments?' _'Since_ we _saw evidence that proved otherwise.'_ Sesshoumaru took a deep breath to temper his growing agitation. First the ningen and now his own beast had begun to cause him substantial irritation at their continued waste of time. Kagome unaware of Sesshoumaru's internal debate thought he only took a moment to consider her words before he finally responded with an air of disinterest "And your terms would be?"

"Allow Shippo and his family to remain here in peace so long as they wish. That is all I ask." She sighed and cast a glace to the tree line which hid the small family's den from view.

Sesshoumaru was vaguely surprised, "You do not wish for more land or riches to embellish your dens?" He was well aware of the kitsune love of all things gold and shiny.

"No, we want to accomplish that ourselves. I would not ask such an extravagant price for something I am inclined to do anyways." She turned her gaze back at him. One red eye told him she was sharing control with her beast. "You may not care _Lord Sesshoumaru_ but you insult us in assuming we are nothing more than greedy hoarders."

Sesshoumaru studied her for another moment and smelling no lie on her he nodded slowly. "Very well. Come miko." He turned and leapt over the tree line towards Edo.

Kagome's eyes went red but before she could say anything she noticed the direction he was headed and her heart dropped. She hadn't gone back to the village since the night she had wandered from the festival towards the scene which had struck her at her very core. Hesitantly she leapt after Sesshoumaru as he wove his way through the forest. It was mere minutes before her youkai strength accomplished what a mere handful of moons ago had taken hours of desperate running.

Upon alighting on the lowest branches of the Goshinboku and looked towards Kaede's hut only to lock eyes with her cocoa eyed twin. "Kikiyo."


	2. Familiar Faces in Worn out Places

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any associated characters. Please read/reveiw and feel free to drop by this story's forum ww w. fanfiction fo rum/An-Okami-s-Blessing-AN-and-Updates/181764/ for updates. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows guys!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Familiar Faces in Worn out Places.

Kagome frowned as Kikyo squinted through the darkness left in the setting suns wake trying to train her bows aim onto the unseen threat. Looking to Sesshoumaru she raised an eyebrow as a small ribbon was tossed her way. The delicate scent of a miko youngling tickled her nose. "This is Rin's." she whispered. "Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru. I am going to speak to the reincarnated clay pot. Will you be joining me?" she asked tucking the ribbon reverently into her haori; she figured being polite would help them concentrate on the task at hand rather than strain their tenuous truce with pointless bickering over crap like titles.

"No. This Sesshoumaru can hear everything well enough from here. You will go inside while This Sesshoumaru takes watch out here. If I have anything to add I will say so and you will relay it accordingly." He whispered dismissively.

Hanging the traveling gear on the branches of the ancient tree Kagome shouldered her weaponry. Tucking the anger Sesshoumaru's attitude inevitably invoked away for later she made the final leap towards Kikyo.

"Back youkai! This is a peaceful village and we will not tolerate bloodshed." Kagome's ears twitched. She was almost surprised at the new life in Kikyo's voice, the slight quiver caused by the adrenaline and the breathiness from the exhaustion of her day. Landing just outside of the glow cast from the hut's warm interior Kagome smirked as she tossed the weapons imbued with her reiki at Kikyo's feet; her smile spread at the look of recognition on the human miko's face. "Beast what did you do with Kagome?!" Shock softened Kagome's grin as the vixen finally stepped in the light.

"Never did I think I would hear _you_ of all people worry for my safety." Her smile was dampened further as she saw Kikyo continue to struggle to see her face. "Oh honestly I remember that human sight is bad but I'm standing in the light…" resting a hand on her hip she sighed "Never mind, I have the remedy to your night blindness." With a snap of her finers green and blue foxfire leapt to life and danced upon the tip of each tail. Fanning the plush torches around her she flashed a toothy grin to the shocked Kikyo. "See that's better."

Kikyo rocked back on her heels in shock; drawn bow forgotten in her fingertips. "Ka-Kagome?!" The ningen miko nearly squealed taking a few small steps towards the rose haired woman before her as a sudden clamor arose several huts away. Looking over the kitsune the ningen saw formerly round features had lost its baby fat to reveal delicate cheekbones over the slight hollow of her cheeks. Slim shoulders shrugged as her hands smoothed the fabric of the haori over a slim waist and rounded hips. A flood of emotions flickered across the formerly dead ningens face; relief, guilt, concern and guilt again followed by a soft smile of contentment. "Where is Inu-" Before she could finish her thought Kaede stepped out of the hut behind her.

"Child… is it truly ye?" Kaede took in the youngest miko's form and smiled "Of course it be ye, come inside so I may rest these old bones while ye tell me what has happened during the seasons of ye absence." Turning to one side she motioned for the pair to follow before she settled herself on her favorite cushion by the fire and set to work brewing tea.

Kagome walked past Kikyo without a glance and took in a deep breath extinguishing her foxfire. Even knowing what she did her heart still clenched at what she smelled on Kikyo. "Thank you Kaede-sama. I'm so glad to see you doing well."

"Think nothing of it child. When will Inuyasha be joining us?" Kaede inquired setting out the clay cups.

"Hmph." She huffed "How should I know? I haven't seen him since the fall festival." Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath of the herbal teas aroma she took a small sip. 'Oh man I've missed Kaede-sama's tea.'

"Oh? We were under the impression you and Inuyasha had run off together." Kikyo asked quizzically. "When I-"

Faster than the ningen's eyes could register Kagome was on her knees baring her fangs at Kikyo. "How _dare_ you, you deceitful clay pot. _You_ know very well where Inuyasha is, you _reek_ of him."

It was at that moment Sango and Miroku burst through the entrance of the hut only to freeze at what they saw; a kitsune Kagome who looked almost ready to return the human miko to her grave flared her youki wildly to be met by the frazzled and off balanced reiki of Kikyo. They quickly bit their tongues and look between the two tense women as they inched their way towards Kaede ready to whisk her away should things turn violent.

"Kagome I-I don't know what you're saying! I returned to this village only last month you and Inuyasha were long go-" she sputtered. This conversation was apparently not going the way she had intended.

"How stupid do you think I am? _I_ left because on the night of my _engagement party_ at the fall festival that was supposed to put an _end_ to all the ridiculous _crap_ I have had to put up with since I was attacked by Mistress Centipede I found out _Inuyasha_ had run off to you _again._ " By the time she finished she was nearly roaring. "Yet you have the _gall_ to speak to me as if I am still that overwhelmed girl you first met. The lies _will_ end here Kikyo because not only will I no longer tolerate it, I am here on business and I have no time to play your pathetic games."

The only person in the small hut who was neither surprised nor angry was Kaede who simply sipped her tea as if the scene in her humble home was no more than a soap opera playing in the background. "Come child, settle your fur and tell us."

Kagome flicked her gaze over to her elder before sitting back only to bump into Sango who had somehow snuck behind her; the smell of salt mingled into her scent. Before she could turn around Sango had latched on and buried her face in Kagome's neck as her body shook with angry sobs. Feeling her fury melt away at her adopted sister's tears she wrapped her tails around the tajiya and sighed.

 _She had been torn away from Inuyasha's side by the excited children of the village as the late afternoon began to wane. As badly as she wanted to stay next to Inuyasha she was powerless against so many sets of puppy eyes all focusing on her. Laughing quietly her fiancée had nudged her towards them assuring her he would be here when she got back. Exploring the festival games with the children time slipped away; only when the sun had nearly begun to set had she looked towards the men putting the finishing touches on the bonfire. Suddenly aware of how much time had passed she scanned her surroundings for Inuyasha. With her betrothed nowhere to in sight she spread her reiki like delicate vines over the village. When she still could not find him she pushed down her rising concern and reached beyond the outskirts and brushed her awareness over the surrounding wood._

 _Looking down at the children she forfeited her place in the game and readjusted her fire rat kimono as she made her way towards the two pulses of power in Inuyasha's forest. 'I'm sure there is nothing to worry about. They are probably just trying to seek some closure for the hell of the past fifty some odd years.' She mused, not quite sure if she was trying to convince herself or not. To her dismay she saw the two former lovers wrapped in nothing more than each other's embrace. Throwing up a concealed barrier to cover her scent and any noise she made she ran as fast as her legs would take her. She wanted, no needed to be anywhere but here or the village._

"After that Shippo's parents found me and took me in. He says 'hi' by the way." She sipped her tea calmly as she relayed the story as if she was commenting on nothing more than the weather. Every other eye in the room swung to Kikyo who had become deathly pale. "Sometime near the winter solstice I was unexpectedly turned into a kitsune and today I am here because Rin has gone missing." Leveling her eyes at the sudden center of attention she glazed over the latter details of her story; it wasn't her place to reveal the shrine or what had happened there and there was no reason to alert everyone to the ice prince's role in her visit. With red slowly bleeding its way into the hues of her eyes she leaned towards the wild eyed woman before her. "I don't know why I thought you would be any different after returning to life Kikyo. I had honestly hoped you would be half the woman Inuyasha made you out to be all these years and regardless of the hurt of his betrayal I wished for nothing more than your happiness." She growled the despair of her vain desires tearing open her still fresh emotional wounds. "Turns out all my hope was once again for nothing. I can feel the sutras you have hidden in the walls and beneath the soil. You wanted to keep Sesshoumaru at bay so he wouldn't smell your lies when he came to see his ward."

In a fluid motion faster than her companions eyes could trace she was on her feet and dragged Kikyo by her hair out of the hut out into the village. Unceremoniously she threw the now screaming miko and her flaring reiki to the ground at the feet of stunned crowd drawn by her commotion; her slumbering beast woke and began to fight against the leash of control provoked by its dominant half's rage. In the distance she felt the howl of a youkai respond to her own growing youki in the presence of the frantic reiki swirling from the prone woman at her feet. As her body began to shift into her as of yet untested new form she seethed "Now you had better run you clay pot to where ever you have hidden Rin before I decide to rip out your throat to break whatever spells you have concealed her with."

The villagers had begun to rile at the treatment of their formerly lost miko by the strange youkai vixen before them before they heard Kagome's voice lay bare nearly all Kikyo had hoped to hide. Unseen by the weak eyes of the surrounding ningen Kagome smiled a fox grin. Her plan worked perfectly. She knew as soon as she saw the resurrected priestess and smelled the attempt to wash Rin's scent from her body what she had to. Taking advantage of the shock her new form was sure to have she had kept her former rival off balance enough to send her into a panic with the deliberately slow unveiling of her pent up anger coupled with the force of her power and foreknowledge of what other woman had thought to be secret. When Kikyo had seen that her tattered reiki was unable to purify the opposing kitsune she lost whatever control she had left resulting in her panicked flight towards the forest.

Snapping her jaws she bathed herself in foxfire and took off at a trot after the fleeing figure before her. 'Drive her away from the youki in the forest,' Kagome instructed her beast admiring the blonde rimmed black tips of her ears and paws 'Don't let her seek refuge. Remember the way her scent shifts when her actions lie.' Her beast on the other hand barely comprehended its mistress's words. _'I shall nip her heels each time she so much as_ dreams _of trying to outmaneuver us.'_ Keeping true to her word the beast spilled a few drops of their prey's blood each time she banked towards whatever alternative destination she had in mind that filled her scent relief and comfort. Instead the wailing miko was driven to the source of her fear, anxiety and regret; The Cave of Onigumo.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was beginning to get annoyed with the kitsune as she and the other women seemed to be merely catching up with one another. However as the tensions began to rise he listened more attentively and slowly puzzled out what Kagome's plan entailed. He didn't really care about her falling out with his father's bastard though he managed some detached disappointment at Kagome's skimming over the details of her transformation. To his very real surprise however the naturally calm and diplomatic Kagome lashed out with all the righteous venom to be expected of a true youkai female who had been betrayed on the night of her betrothal announcement. Concealing his youki further he watched with renewed interest as his brother's new wench was thrown into the dirt. _'I told you she was strong.'_ His beast murmured in satisfaction. _'No weakling could cut down a powerful miko like that without so much as a drop of spilled blood to show for it. She is a cunning little fox isn't she?'_ 'Regrettably I must agree…" he conceded to his other half. _'She will make a valuable ally. When our pup is returned we should hand over her training to the Red One. She will teach our charge to harness her power_ and _protect the pup in the process.'_

Following the pair into the forest he mused over his beasts' proposal ignoring the fact it had seemed to given the vixen a nickname. Looking at the laughing fox he almost scoffed; he could see right through her ruse. Though her beast, now running in its full glory, seemed to immensely enjoy running the fleeing woman ragged he could smell the pain shaping this scenario had caused Kagome. He wondered at the same kind heartedness often exhibited by his ward Rin. He long ago stopped trying to argue Rin's status as his pup with his beast seeing it was a waste of time. He had brought the child from the dead too many times and gone to too many great lengths to ensure her safety to deny his attachment to the girl. She was pack whether that had been his initial intention or not. He was cut off from his thoughts as he recognized what lay at the end of the foxfire trail snaking its way across the terrain; the still lifeless Cave of Onigumo.

As he landed next to the still transformed Kagome he watched as she lifted her sleek head to her full height. Fanning out five tails out regally she towered over the humanoid forms at her feet at a firm nine feet tall. As the foxfire pulled back from her form to collect once again on the tips of her tails she growled and looked to Sesshoumaru. Noting his imperceptible nod she lowered herself to the ground and locked eyes with the breathless Kikyo. _"Undo your spells and so long as I smell no deceit or lie on you I will ensure you leave here alive."_

Sesshoumaru was inwardly pleased with the way the miko crawled her way to the cave entrance and flung some of the blood flowing from her wounds into the breeze. A thunderous crack rent the air about them concealing crash of another presence entering the clearing. Before the power faded the Western Lord was already inside tucking the alive but unconscious Rin into the security of his mokomoko. When he exited the cave he saw the vixen transfixed in a standoff with no other than his own half-brother.

"What the hell do you think you're doin to Kikyo you bastard?!" Inuyasha snarled drawing his Tessaiga.

"Taking back what's mine little brother." He rumbled. "Take your wench and leave before This Sesshoumaru deems her death an immediate priority."

"Argh how dare you speak to Kikyo that way! I'll cut off your other arm and teach you some manners." Gathering himself in a low crouch he was stopped in his tracks by a flash of foxfire.

"But it was okay to speak to _me_ that way Inuyasha?" an all too familiar voice murmured. Dumbstruck Inuyasha could only watch while the giant kitsune's imaged wavered and shrunk back to its' two legged form. Foxfire drifted in sparkling orbs illuminating Kagome's sorrowful eyes and mark of power upon her brow. Kikyo and Inuyasha both gasped.

"Kags… what did that bastard do to you?" He numbly took a step forward only to recoil as fiery woman before took an equal step back.

"He did nothing other than ask me to find and heal Rin. You don't look surprised to see her here… you know what never mind. I don't even want to know. Take Kikyo and leave Inuyasha." Her voice was heartbreakingly soft. "Get out of here and go live with Kikyo. Live a happy life; just do it far away from me."

"But wait Kagome! How the hell did you become a youkai and what the hell is Midoriko's mark doing on your forehead?" Even as he bent down to lift Kikyo his eyes never left Kagome trying to drink in all of the changes.

Sighing Kagome looked him in the eye. "I was never Kikyo's incarnation. Her soul was bound to the gem because it was burned along with her in the pyre. Her soul rested in _my_ body because the Shikon no Tama returned to the world when I, the bearer of the small seed of Midoriko's soul was incarnated in the future. Kikiyo had to absorb the souls of the dead to maintain her connection to her artificial body of clay and dirt _not_ because I held the other half of it." Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru. "Let's get her somewhere safe so I can treat her fever." Ignoring Inuyasha's unanswered question Sesshoumaru's youki pooled at their feet lifting them into the sky.

"Kagome come back! What the hell you aren't going to run off with that bastard are you? Why-" he screamed before a snap of foxfire at his feet forced him to leap backwards to safety.

"Because I caught you running off to Kikyo _again_ during the festival; I saw you mid rut Inuyasha, so go to hell, I meant what I said. I never want to see you again. Kikyo… take care and for what it's worth I'm sorry I had to do what I did." Then the trio was gone leaving a teary Kikyo and fuming Inuyasha in their wake.

"Oh my love… what have we done?" Kikyo whispered. Her regret filling the valley; nothing had one the way she had hoped since her second revival. Turning her head into Inuyasha's shoulder she wept openly.

"It's ok Kiki. This doesn't change anything; we _will_ get to live our lives in peace in a world where our children can grow up without going through the same crap I had to. Don't worry; just wait for me a little while longer love. It's already too late for them to screw up our plans." He growled glaring at the spot the interlopers had disappeared. "I'll make sure of it." He never did realize the true reason for Kikyo's heart wrenching sobs.

* * *

As the youkai's cloud sailed out of sight Kagome honed her focus on Rin's condition. "Sesshoumaru, we have to stop! Rin needs treatment _now_ and I have everything I need at my home!" When he growled her tails stood on end "There is no time for your crap _Lord Sesshoumaru_. You came to _me_ for help in rescuing Rin and healing her illness. Now let me keep my word and land. Right. _Now._ " With one last cold glare Sesshoumaru landed already halfway through the front door with Kagome not far behind. The sudden flare of light and activity woke Shippo just in time to see Sesshoumaru sweep into the bedroom. With yelp the kitsune disappeared leaving a small leaf in his place. Placing Rin on the bed Sesshoumaru cast a glance to Kagome.

As soon as Kagome had managed to get past the inu-youkai she launched herself into a flurry of activity. Nearly slicing her thumb when Shippos unexpected weight perched itself on her shoulder she shrugged off her son "Shippo sweetie you know you can't do that when I am using a knife. Go put water in the fireplace pot and bring to a boil." She swept through her modest kitchen adding to the growing collection of mortars, pestles and bowls. "No don't worry about the wood, use your foxfire dear." By the time Shippo managed to bring the water to a boil Kagome had filled the various bowls with her various ingredients and processed them into a fine white powder. Looking satisfied with her results she sent Shippo to ask his parents for some broth. When the young fox dashed from the room she turned to Sesshoumaru acknowledging him for the first time. "Get out." She held up her hand "Save it. I need to inspect her for wounds, wash the filth and sweat from her before giving her the medicine otherwise it could be contaminated and do more harm than good." She reached under the bed and removed fresh linens. When the Western Lord ignored her she rounded her full frustration on him and hissed. "If you do not leave you will be purified by my reiki while I treat her. Why do you think I had Shippo leave? Now you are the only one who has touched Rin so I suggest you grab a spare haori and hakama, go bathe in the hot springs and leave all your crap there so I can sanitize it with foxfire." With that she set to work prepping the bed for her work.

Silently Sesshoumaru turned on his heal and stormed out of the cottage to set himself at the base of the nearest tree. _'If we didn't know any better we would say you are sulking.'_ His beast chuckled. 'Silence. This Sesshoumaru will address her lack of respect at a later time. The _only_ reason she is still alive is because Rin needs her help' _'We aren't going to the hot springs?'_ his beast mumbled in disappointment. 'Enough. I will not submit to every absurd request she makes of me.' _'Ahh, so only some.'_ Growling he closed off his thoughts to his beast. He required her aid and if he had to humor some of her ridiculous notions to ensure she did her job then he would. 'Thought not without consequence.' he thought calculatedly. If he decided to tolerate that woman enough to allow her to tutor his ward he would brook no chance of her refusal.

Twenty minutes passed and she accepted the broth from the returning kit and his parents but continued to ask that everyone remain outside. An hour later she emerged from the hut and beckoned the small crowd in. Motioning to the table already laden with tea and cups for everyone she smiled down at the now peacefully sleeping girl. "Her fever has begun to break and there is no sign of infections or wounds greater than a scrape. She is terribly weak but so long as no secondary infections take hold she should be just fine. We can move her from here as soon as she hold down something more than broth." Seeing Sesshoumaru move towards the girl she smirked as Sesshoumaru grazed the barrier around the Rin. "I told you that you could have what ever made her sick on you or your cloths. I can't let you near her until I am sure there is no chance you will just reintroduce to her system what I just worked so hard to fight." When it became obvious that the man would not comply with her wishes she sighed. "Fine then; have it your way." Clapping her hands together Sesshoumaru was suddenly engulfed in a tower of pink foxfire. She watched in amusement as Sesshoumaru began to attack her only to stop a few feet short. "Isn't burning your skin is it? That's a special fire. It only burns away impurities and the microscopic creatures that are the cause of ailments from the surfaces of objects. I figured you wouldn't enjoy getting doused in alcohol and since you refused to listen this was the only thing I could do to make sure _you_ didn't inadvertently re-expose her to anything."  
Closing in on the vixen Sesshoumaru came within inches of her face. "The next time you pull that stunt your _hide_ will be turned into a talisman for her health."

She merely gave him a tired smile, "Then don't make me go to such lengths to keep my word." Yawning she curled up on a large cushion and wrapped her tails around her. "Though if I died any my _hide_ was to be turned into anything, I wouldn't mind it being something like that…" she whispered as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Vixens & Unexpected Journies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any associated characters. Please read/reveiw and feel free to drop by this story's forum ww w. fanfiction fo rum/An-Okami-s-Blessing-AN-and-Updates/181764/ for updates. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows guys!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Vixens and unexpected journeys

Kagome slept deeply; strange dreams she couldn't quite concentrate on slipped in and out of her awareness. Sometimes she stood in her garden, others she swept through the forest. All the while the foggy reasoning of her slumbering mind became host a growing seed of worry and anxiety. Instincts she barely understood were on edge; danger threatened and she couldn't make sense of what her youki was trying to tell her. She lashed out at her surroundings as panic began to set in; where was her beast? Growing panic morphed into outright terror; she was being chased! _'By a freaking dog no less!_ ' her mind screamed. Everything began to quake causing her stomach to churn uncomfortably; a snarl – was it hers? Blinking slowly she opened her eyes and watched as the stars danced over the night sky. 'The sky?!'

Kagome sat up like a shot 'Where is my roof?!' Spinning her head around she gasped 'My roof isn't missing! I'm nowhere hear the house!' Her mind reeled as she tried to take in her surroundings; trees, more trees, stream, Sesshomaru, thorn bushes, a rabbit… 'Wait…' her eyes snapped back to the inuyoukai. "Sesshomaru? What are you doing out here?" she slurred, her body not yet quite as awake as her mind. He stood on the other side of the clearing one hand raised as if he had just slapped someone… wait – slapped someone? Touching her face slightly she winced as her fingers brushed against hot and tender skin. Eyes widening in shock she stiffened "You slapped me… _you slapped me?!_ " Just when her fur started to rise alongside her growing temper Sesshomaru tore across the clearing covering her eyes with a hand and pushed her to lie on her back in the process.

"You will calm yourself miko."

 _'He is not our alpha!_ _He has no place in our leash!'_ her beast roared in insult.

"Remain still and calm yourself." The steeled voice of Sesshomaru and the roar of her own beast fought for her compliance. Slowly she gave in to Sesshomaru's steeled command and reigned in her inner beast and youki. As soon as the bursts of her youki had calmed the hand was removed yet she remained anchored to the spot by Sesshomaru's youki trying to establish its dominance.

Kagome sat up and wrapped her tails around herself and studied the ground with apparent fascination. "Did I… was I sleep walking again?" She briefly met his gave and looked away just as quickly. 'Oh he looks so pissed…' Before she could press him for any details a crash gave her a start. Hiro padded into the clearing with tails lowered to the ground a blanket bundled in his arms.

"Forgive her Lord Sesshomaru; she only came into her powers as a kitsune a moon ago…" Hiro whispered as his eyes darted between the vixen and Lord. "I am certain when she attacked you she merely confused…"

"Of that I am certain." Sesshomaru snapped cutting off the reynards' words. "You will return her to her den. Do not leave her unsupervised." Dismissing the two Sesshomaru strode off into the forest, his scent and youki disappearing as soon as he was out of view.

Hiro sighed heavily and nearly collapsed next to Kagome. "Child you were lucky tonight. If I were you I would tread with greater care around that Inu. I am certain you yet live only because Lady Rin has not yet awoken and may still require your care." Spreading a blanket over Kagome's head he lifted her with one hand on her back and the other under her knees. As the world was cut off from her vision Kagome began to soothe once more and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Sesshomaru returned at sunrise to find the kitsune dens bustling with activity; the aroma of roast duck and rabbit stew hung heavily in the air. Stepping inside the cottage where Rin slept he looked at his slumbering ward; raven black hair had been brushed and her skin had returned to its healthy peach color; instead of lying on her back as he had left her, one arm and leg dangled off the side as she snored softly. Taking a seat nearby he watched as Kagome began to ladle the stew into bowls and set them onto a large platter. Dropping a soup spoon into each she swept past him and handed him the first bowl she had served only to all but flee the room. _'Good.'_ His beast purred _'It is time she begins to recognize her alpha.'_ 'She learns to fear her Lord as any Youkai should. She is not a member of our pack.' _'Not yet. After she becomes our ally…'_ 'Even if her miko powers have been harnessed her youki is dangerously untrained. That little display last night…' _'We could always abandon the idea of her training our pup, leave The Five Tailed Red One out here where her untampered power could harm our lands and risk Rin purifying our servants by accident.'_ His beast replied with blunt sarcasm. Sesshomaru would not lie to himself; an untrained kitsune never achieved their third tail much less a fourth and fifth and Rin's gentle heart would not respond well to killing another living being by accident. To ignore the dangers they presented would be to neglect his duty as the Western Lord and stain his own honor.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Looking up he saw Rin sitting up with a wide gap toothed smile "Good Morning Sesshomaru-sama! Where is Rin?" Even though the little girl did her best to maintain her usual enthusiasm her voice betrayed the remnants of her sickness induced fatigue.

"We are in a former ningen's home. She aided in your rescue from the cave where the ningen miko held you." He told her softly.

Little Rin's eyes went wide "Oh Seshoumaru-sama you did not hurt Lady Kikyo did you? She didn't want to kidnap Rin, she said she had no choice and felt bad she made Rin sick but it was the only way to keep Rin from being taken too far where Sesshomaru-sama might not find her." As chocolate eyes began to fill with tears her words began to slur together until she finally fell into a coughing fit.

"Rin be silent. This Sesshomaru did not rescue you and find a healer only to have you undo his work. Now eat." After she finished coughing she begrudgingly began to pick at her food. "You were very ill Rin. The half-breed and the miko escaped punishment because you required immediate aid." Even though Sesshomaru's words were dripping with ice the little girls expression warmed significantly.

"Rin is sorry Sesshomaru-sama; Rin shouldn't have assumed her lord would take anything other than the correct action." She sat up straight and beamed with pleasure as she tore into her food before she gasped when she noticed Kagome standing in the door of the cottage "Ka… Kagome-onesan?" blinking disbelievingly her eyes darted between the playfully twitching tails and Kagome's deep red hair. She repeated Sesshomaru's words as she silently mouthed 'former ningen'. Confusion turned into wonder as the young girl's excitement began to mount "Are you a kitsune like Shippo-kun?" Before the vixen could answer, the girl let loose a rapid fire flurry of questions which only abated a bit when Shippo bounded into the room and deposited his bowl on the table and at Sesshomaru's warning stare approached his friend with great care.

As the two children launched into excited conversation Sesshomaru locked eyes with Kagome and tilted his head towards the door as a silent command. The two walked outside and out of the children's earshot. "Did you hear Rin's recounting of what happened?" Placing his hands in the sleeves of his haori he sat gracefully in one swift motion as he motioned for Kagome to do the same.

"Of course I did." Kagome scoffed regaining some of her prior confidence. "It certainly sounds strange but I cannot imagine Rin lying to anyone much less you nor did her scent smell of anything but truth and affection." Sighing she reclined and looked at the house. "Though I really can't imagine Kikyo taking orders from _anyone_ and I certainly wouldn't expect her to listen to Inuyasha of all people but then again I had no interaction with her since she was resurrected for the second time. What does strike me as wholly wrong is Inuyasha's inferred role in all of this. No one came out and said he had any part of this but the clues were all there." Closing her eyes Kagome's honeysuckle scent became contaminated by the notes of valerian root Sesshomaru supposed was her indicator of bitterness.

"I agree. He is brash, overconfident and _loud_ ; I doubt he has the mental capacity to concoct something so… underhanded." Closing his eyes he started to replay the events of the last day over in his mind only to be interrupted Kagome's soft gasp. Looking at her he saw unfettered surprise reflected in her eyes and frowned. "If you have something to say then speak. This Sesshomaru has no tolerance for kitsune guessing games."

"It's just… I think that's the nicest thing I've ever heard you say about – well – anyone really." She ducked her head down at his glare in a very inu display of embarrassment and recalcitrance. "Hey you are the one who asked."

"Hn," he studied her a moment longer before leaning back; her manner of speaking demonstrated her exceptional education. He thought perhaps she would be worth the trouble as he doubted he would find anyone else with this vixen's education _and_ ability to reign in his ward. "Miko... we need to discuss Rin's future. You no doubt sensed her emerging reiki. She requires instruction and as you two are already acquainted I believe you are in the best position to oversee her training. You will travel with us to my palace and while Rin continues to heal from her illness you will discreetly evaluate her."

"Why me?" She squeaked as her tails bristled and twisted themselves around each in her kitsune expression of discomfort. "I mean surely there are other more qualified miko in your lands…"

"There are not or did you lie when you stated your relation to Midoriko?" His indifferent mask broke as a frown tugged the corners of his mouth.

"Of course I didn't _lie._ My being Midoriko's reincarnation is a very poor reason to have me instruct Rin, after all wasn't she a bane to all Youkai-kind? How do you know I won't - " her sentence was cut short by the sudden chill of Sesshomaru's enraged youki. Belatedly she realized she had _questioned_ a taiyoukai's reasoning; _the Killing Perfection_ himself no less. 'What on earth! Do I have some sort of death wish?! Get yourself together Kagome! Remember who you are talking to! You are lucky he hasn't chopped your tails off already!' Kagome's mind reeled in a moment of lucidity; indeed Kagome rarely recognized the sudden changes in her personality. Even though she had always had a fierce temper pre-kitsune Kagome at least remembered to bite her tongue and _think_ before she opened her big mouth when in the presence of a youkai who could _and would_ kill her without a moment's hesitation. 'Well most of the time anyways…'

" _Then_ there is the matter of your… condition. You are, for reasons you will explain in the _very_ near future, a five tailed kitsune with the barely marginal command of youki only _kits_ of one or two tails possess. This too must be corrected." Sesshomaru continued as if he hadn't heard a word she had said. There would be plenty of time to address her lack of respect but right now he had to maneuver her into willingly accompanying him to his castle. He recalled clearly the woman's stubborn tendency to be obstinate when riled and he did not wish to secure her cooperation through more forceful means though he wasn't sure if his new found tolerance of her was merely advantageous or boded ill.

* * *

Kagome sighed and collapsed backwards and allowed her lids to drift shut as she sorted out what had happened in the hast 24 hours. Opening her eyes to admire the flowering vines snaking their way through the tree canopy she couldn't help but wonder; how on earth did she manage to get into these messes? It seemed to her that her lifelong battle against her own clumsiness had rapidly escalated from the time she fell through the well with Mistress Centipede. She was always stumbling out of one disaster into another and this time was no different; well unless you count the whole I-turned-into-a-kitsune- thing. Groaning the covered her face and whipper he tails about. 'If I could just think straight!' Her already emotional thought process had at least been tempered thus far by her inherently kind nature but it seemed to her that her becoming a youkai had thrown a definite wrench into the works. It wasn't that she was unhappy that she would get to watch Shippo grow up and that she had the potential to live long enough to someday be reunited with her human family but _damn it_ she had never fully appreciated how much easier it was to have some influence over the embers of her temperament as a human.

 _'We were re-born merely a moon ago. We have made lovely progress since then.'_ Her beast purred. _'As for that trifling mongrel I am not going to let him bother me my dear Kagome. You may be nearly two decades old but he doesn't recognize that_ I _your beast am truly a month old and yet I already speak with my own voice and we can work in unison to produce our fox fire.'_ Kagome scoffed. 'Well I certainly am glad _you_ are so confident.' Jumping up she pumped a fist in the air. She wasn't going to let the Ice Prince ruin her morning with his attitude. After an hour slipped away she stood and nearly skipped back to her home to check on Rin when she saw Hiro and Tsuna glaring at little Shippo at the edge of her garden. "So… hi there… what is going on exactly?"

Shippo looked at her like his world had just fallen apart "Kagome! Mamma and Papa are _sending me away_!" the little kitsune bawled. "I don't want to go! 'Gome you are my momma too! Tell them I can't go!" The rest of his words were lost as he sobbed his way through them while Kagome looked at the elder kitsune pair with a confused expression.

"Oh thank goodness you are here Kagome." Tsuna sighed. "He didn't let us get past telling him we were sending him away…" "FOREVER!" Shippo's sobs interrupted. Pinching the bridge of his nose Hiro tried to master his irritation as his wife continued "… with you so you can continue educating him." The sudden silence was deafening and Tsuna smiled in relief making a mental note to get the appropriate roots to ease the migraine her mate was certainly going to have later. "Better. Lord Sesshomaru informed us that you were going to become Rin-san's sensei. Now seeing how you are already teaching Shippo informally we requested that he allow Shippo to travel with you as well. We also mentioned the added benefit of a play-mate for the girl and a peer to help her study."

Shippo sputtered. He was beyond happy he would not be separated from Kagome but terrified at the prospect of living with Sesshomaru. Rin would be there and Kagome would care for him but he had _just_ gotten his parents back. He couldn't really stomach the thought of being separated from them again. Kagome realized where his thoughts were going and walked up to him and gently lifted him into her lap. "Ne, ne Shippo-chan! It will be just like summer camp!" Shippo's eyes got wide as he remembered all of Kagome's stories of how _she_ went to summer camp and was afraid to be away from _her_ mamma for so long too. Taking heart Shippo smiled, if his Kagome could do it so could he! He puffed out his chest and crossed his arms before giving his adopted mother a lopsided grin.

* * *

To the casual observer the Lord of the Western Lands appeared to be asleep while he had in fact observed the kitsune leash's exchange from his perch in a not so distant tree. He was not surprised by the kit's reaction and length of his tantrum but his interest piqued when Kagome entered the scene. She walked softly unaware of the grace she possessed only when her full attention was absorbed by another's needs. She differed to Shippo's parents and patiently learned the full situation before pouncing on anyone who distressed her pup, even if it was the boy's birth parents. Oh she was annoyed alright but didn't let her instincts overwhelm her, surprising for a youkai female exhibiting as little control as she. Perhaps she was lying about how much she cared for the boy. When they became suddenly silent he opened his eyes and watched as the vixen's body language and features softened and she kneeled and wrapped the tiny kit in her arms. Strange she looked had an almost maternal _glow_. He scoffed, it was evident that this female was even more erratic than one would expect of someone who would travel with his hanyo as the elder kitsune pair had nearly slumped in their relief when the youngest vixen resolved the situation he had to rethink that conclusion regarding the girl's behavior; perhaps it was a kitsune thing.

 _'She is a miko_ and _a youkai. She is powerful. We can forgive a little eccentricity.'_ His beast yawned. _'We will mold her, see that her power is trained and she crafted into a fitting member of our house.'_ 'Hn. We will indeed see she is made to fit to serve this Sesshomaru but she is no member of our house.' His irritated response roused his beast _'None outside of our house shall touch a member of our pack much less shape her mind and power.'_

His thoughts were interrupted by Rin's shrill squeal of delight. He was surprised; the girl had made a remarkable recovery. Though she had been confined by the bed by Kagome the child chittered happily around the food in her mouth as she described in painful detail all the _'fun'_ she and her new playmate would have. The sun had nearly reached its zenith and as his ward was well enough to eat solid foods they would be travelling towards his castle. Also no doubt his retainer, Jaken, would make his way to him shortly. As obedient as the little toad was he would always track down his lord when separated overly long. The retainer would likely have been slain long ago by the same master he served so loyally for his incompetence if not for the attachment Rin seemed to have developed and his tendency to arrive just as his lord required him. This occasion was no different. "LORD SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" The imp groveled at the base of the tree while Ah-un thrust one head through the window above Rin's bed in an attempt to keep the recovering girl seated. Between he imp's praising his lord, Rin's excitement at seeing Ah-Un and the kitsune leashes reaction to the dragons pushing himself through the large window it had grown rather noisy. Fueled by a sudden desire to return to his blessedly _quiet_ study the Lord of the Western lands dropped lightly from his tree. "Jaken we will be leaving within the hour, gather Rin, the miko and her kit and return to me when the preparations are finished." Without waiting for any response Sesshomaru disappeared into the woods far, _far_ out of earshot.

* * *

Kagome and her beast mentally fumed over the rude imp bossing his way around her home despite the fact he was being soundly ignored. Kagome had already packed her things and was left to watch Rin as Tsuna and Hiro took Shippo to prepare his things as well. Securing the assorted bundles and bags to Ah-Un's saddle she cursed her horrible luck with knots and strongly considered using her fox fire to weld them on with the help of some metal rings. When the task at hand was finished she stood back and wiped her brow with the back of her hand just in time to look up and see her kit run back into her house to boast about the toys he was bringing to share with Rin. Hiro hefted a large pack into its place and secured it while Tsuna nervously held a small scroll box in her hands.

"Kagome… this is for you." She grinned at Kagome's confused but appreciative smile. "This scroll details many of the things Hiro and I have not yet had the time to teach you. My mate and I haven't even begun to thank you for everything you have done for our son and..." As the elder vixen's eyes began to swim with tears Kagome pounced and gave her a fierce hug as Tsuna reigned in her emotions. "And we had so hoped you would be able to take your time to learn and become accustomed to your new form." As Tsuna stepped back from Kagome she placed the box in the younger woman's hands and smiled **.** "You take care of yourself and Shippo. We will see you both again before you know it Kagome-musume." Kagome gasped and buried her face in the crook of Tsuna's neck.

"Thank-you Tsuna-okasan." With one last teary smile before Hiro approached the pair with Shippo in tow the vixen alighted gently upon Ah-Un's back. When the children were secured in front of her she nodded their readiness to the stoic lord before the small party ascended. The children waved ecstatically to Tsuna and Hiro as Kagome tossed a small paper package over their heads and into Tsuna's hands. When the pair smelled the contents they tore it open enthusiastically; their adopted daughter had prepared a wonderful parting gift of fried tofu.

* * *

A/n Holy-hand-grenades guys I'm sorry I took so much longer than I should have getting this out to you guys. Reviews are always appreciated and gives me a much needed kick in the pants. Feel free to pm me any hopes (or fears) you have for the future of the story! Also I know that these first chapters are raising _a_ lot of questions. They will all be answered.

Definitions:

 **Beast-** believed by most youkai (in my universe) to be a manifestation of their instincts and subconscious; incapable of lying to the dominant part of the mind.

 **Daiyoukai-** means great youkai, used to refer to greater youkai and minor youkai nobility.

 **Haori-** a kimono jacket which is usually a style for men

 **Hakama-** pants traditionally worn over a kimono

 **Inari-** Shinto deity closely associated with the kitsune

 **Inu-** means 'dog' and in the context of this story refers to inu-youkai

 **Leash-** a kitsune 'pack'

 **Miko-** Normally refers to a human female who possesses holy powers, in this story refers to any female who wields holy power

 **Musume-** an honorific parents use for their daughters

 **Okasan-** honorific for a mother

 **O'kensa-** a life test that has the potential for a kitsune to earn his/her next tail (taken from the Japanese 'o' which can mean 'tail' and 'kensa' which can mean 'test')

 **Reiki-** A Miko energy

 **Reynard-** male fox

 **Taiyoukai-** means 'great youkai' and is reserved for a lord (in my univers)

 **Vixen-** A female fox

 **Youkai-** a term which in this story refers to any member of the demonic race

 **Youki-** Youkai energy


End file.
